Recurring Enemies
by Torchedgirl
Summary: Sequel to Lockdown. Someone has been spying on Torchwood and it isnt the first time they have faced this JackIanto OwenGwen
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok I know I said that I would do the sequel in March but I just can't wait and a new idea has hit me.

Disclaimer: None of the Torchwood characters are mine but I claim the rights to use the character called…

ELANOR. She is my own creation and is not available for any other author to use her.

OK here goes.

Chapter One 

Unwelcome Visitors.

In the next few weeks Torchwood made sure that no part of the security had any fault. After Jack had visited Ianto that day he came back to the Hub and broke the news to the bewildered team that there had been a breach in security.

"That explains why the Weevils escaped. But I have another question for you…" began Owen. His arm was still in a sling after a Weevil had decided to give him a taste. Jack cut in; "I have no idea _how _whoever got in." Jack sounded exasperated. But you had to agree with his attitude, as this was the fourth time Owen had asked.

Owen sat back down and sighed in anger. He hit the table with his hand; silence enveloped the Hub until Owen spoke again.

"How's Ianto? We need him here. Gwen's coffee tastes like sewer water…" at this remark Gwen threw a pencil at Owen, who ducked and continued. "…Tosh's is even worse…" Tosh gave Owen a glare that could de-throne a king. "…And Jack…god what the hell do you make that junk with? Cement?" Jack looked away.

He had been subdued since the incident. He hardly ever left the hospital where Ianto lay, helpless and un-moving at times. But Ianto was making progress and could now hold a conversation without the rasp in his voice or simply nodding off from the amount of morphine that they pumped through him.

"He's aloud out tomorrow. But he is not aloud to work for a while…" Jack slumped into the sofa, "He's still not right." Gwen sat down beside Jack and patted his shoulder.

Tosh suddenly sprang at her computer and began typing madly. "I think our spy is stupid enough to come to the Hub when we are aware of _his _presence."

The others rushed over to the computer and watched the man tap in the clearance code in the information centre and walk straight in.

"How did he know the codes?" Jack called as he pulled out his gun and loaded it ready to fire if needs be.

The large steel door opened and a thin figure hobbled through.

He yelled at the sight of the gun and fell to the floor whimpering.

"Jack it's me…Ianto!"

Oooooooh I'm leavin It there so you will have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok I spent all night thinking about this chapter and I think I can get it longer.

Disclaimer: Still own none of the Torchwood characters tho I do own ELANOR!! So no touchie!!

Jack rushed forwards and picked up the cowering Ianto.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He pleaded as Ianto held onto Jack. Gwen and Tosh walked over and knelt down beside Ianto, comforting him. He was cold as ice and soaked through from the snow outside.

"How did you get out of hospital?" Came Owen's drawl over Jack's apologies. "You're not supposed to be out yet."

Ianto's face came up from Jack's arms and mumbled. "I escaped…something…something was watching me."

At this Jack pulled him back and looked at him properly. Ianto was still badly bruised from his 'attempt at flying' as Owen put it. On Ianto's neck there was a large scar where the Weevil had bit him. Also Ianto was thinner, _no wonder we didn't recognise him_, he thought.

Owen sauntered over and knelt down next to Ianto and looked at his wounds. "I guess you will be going else where for your medical needs." He made it sound like he was hurt, but he smirked at the same time. Ianto smiled slightly, Owen play punched him in the arm and walked back to his station.

Jack picked himself up and helped Ianto to his feet with ease. "What do you mean something was watching you?" He asked seriously. Ianto looked at the floor; Jack held Ianto's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"I think I know who it was…but you're not going to like it." Ianto slumped into Tosh's chair and breathed heavily.

"I think the cannibal villagers are back. I remember their faces."

The others gaped at what Ianto had said.

"They would come in at night and I could hear them talking. I woke up once and saw them go out of the door." Ianto mumbled. He then closed his eyes, trying to push out the memories of being bound and gagged. Of being threatened death and Jack's face as he crashed through a wall and shot madly at the cannibals. " You don't forget faces if they attempt to kill you." At this Ianto tried to laugh.

"Tosh? Have you managed to pull up those CCTV still of…the attack?" Uttered Jack as he sat beside Ianto and put an arm around him.

"I can show you what I found."

Tosh hurried over to her station and tapped her keyboard with speed. Owen and Gwen joined her and stared at the screen. Gwen gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth. Owen shook his head slowly, Tosh simply stared.

"Is what Ianto said confirmed?" Said Jack. His voice brought Gwen, Tosh and Owen back to reality.

Tosh nodded slowly. Jack walked over and looked at the screen, his face didn't change as he saw three people make their way into the Hub.

_How? How did they get in? _"Owen did you leave the Hub open again? Like you did with the SUV?" Asked Jack with a suspicious tone.

"For once Jack…it wasn't me!" Drawled Owen from his station. Ianto stumbled over to the computer and looked at the screen. His eyes bulged as he saw the people who had trapped him. Flashes from that day hit his mind; he stepped back from the screen slowly.

"They were the ones who were watching me." He whispered.

Jack couldn't think how they got in. Then it dawned on him. The lightening storm had shut down the computers and the security systems, in the few seconds that the Hub had no security they must have got in. Though that didn't explain how the Weevils got into the main part of the Hub. Sure the cells opened, but the main doors couldn't…

_Duh! They opened the main doors and let them loose. _

Jack pulled Ianto away from the screen and sat him down. "Owen. Since you think you can make a better coffee than all of us, then you can make us all a cup."

Owen fell off his seat; he had been leaning back since he had sat down. Gwen and Tosh giggled.

"What! Ianto's here now, he can do it!" Owen reasoned. Owen then felt bad when he looked at Ianto. He was shaking and staring into space, since the cannibal incident he would do that whenever someone mentioned it.

"Fine. But don't expect much!" And Owen walked into the kitchen, banging mugs as he worked.

Jack laughed, then held Ianto closer. "You ok?" Ianto nodded and came out of his trance.

"We need to find out how those psychos got out of prison and into the Hub. I think it has something to do with the storm. Tosh. I need you to pull up weather reports for before the storm. I'm sure that storm came too soon. Gwen keep an eye on Ianto, I think he needs someone to keep him company." Called Jack to his team as we headed up to his office.

"Oi! What about me." Yelled Owen as he handed out coffee.

"Oh right Owen!" Said Jack, a cheeky grin on his face. "I guess you are skivy for the day. Ianto needs a break. Hear that Ianto? I am ordering you to sit on your ass and do nothing. Though you may find that difficult." Everyone except Owen laughed.

The face that Owen pulled was priceless. He looked like a fish out of water. Gwen giggled and walked past Owen. "Come on skivy! The Hub has been a mess since Ianto was away, get cleaning."

Owen swiped at Gwen, who ran away shrieking.

Jack smiled as he watched his team jeer at Owen and Gwen's display. But he stopped when the thought returned.

They must have put a bug on Ianto. They can see all this and I can tell that they will come back.

He came back out of his thoughts when Owen caught up to Gwen, with a shriek of laughter Gwen begged his to get off as he grabbed he waist and tickled her furiously.

Laugh it up guys, we've got a long night ahead.

Enjoy!

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I liked the last chapter a lot. But ive had a little aggro with this one. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Sadly my request to buy torchwood and doctor who for 20 quid has been rejected again. Oh well.

Owen yawned widely and leaned back. "10 hours straight. Cant we go home Jack…I'm knackered." He moaned. Gwen yawned at the same time. Ianto tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a coffee. Jack had been right; he couldn't sit down for long. The sound of Owen messing up his kitchen made his skin crawl. Within 10 minutes he had bolted from the comfy sofa and had kicked Owen (quite literally) from the kitchen.

Gwen smiled at the offering and drank deeply. Jack sauntered down from his office. He had to admit, he was tired too and they had got no closer to finding out how the cannibals had got out of prison. Jack stretched and looked at his exhausted team, they had worked well considering.

"Alright. Pack up and go home we cane get more tomorrow." Sighed Jack heavily.

"It is tomorrow Jack" Owen pointed out. He smirked and grabbed his coat. "Bye guys" and he left without looking back.

Tosh was next to leave; she looked like she would collapse as soon as she got out of the door. Gwen was a little more reluctant. She was worried about Ianto, all night he had sat in a daze, getting up every so often to make coffee or check on Jack.

"Are you sure he's gonna' be ok?" She asked Jack when Ianto was in the kitchen. Jack put an arm round her shoulders, "yeah…he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him." Gwen smiled and said her goodbyes and left the Hub. Jack's face fell as she left. He had found out how the cannibals had escaped and what they wanted. He had come down to tell them, but he felt that they were too tired to continue.

Ianto came from the kitchen and looked around. "I should head home sir." He sighed and went to grab his coat.

"I would rather you stay Ianto." Said Jack as he pulled Ianto away from the coat rack.

"Sir?" Asked Ianto, puzzled.

"Tell me exactly what you saw when you were in the hospital." Jack asked firmly, Ianto sat down on the sofa and sighed deeply.

"All I can remember is mumbling and sometimes I saw them staring at me…grinning." He shuddered and leaned back.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

_Intruder alert, intruder alert._

Jack ran to the steel doors with his gun ready to fire. The doors opened and the last thing that Jack saw was the barrel of a shotgun.

"Hello there Jack." The hooded figure fired the shotgun and Jack knew no more.

The last thing that Jack heard was Ianto's cries for him…and help.

Ooooooohhh tune in next time.

The scene was bleak, papers on the floor and tables turned. On Tosh's desk was a note. Jack pulled it up and read the words…

_**We will enjoy our meal. Thank you.**_

"…Ianto?"

R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

An: thnx for reviewing. I will try to get better at writing. Ive had a better time this time the idea came to me when I was reading a particularly boring piece of text at college.

Disclaimer: I still have not got control of Russell T Davis and negotiations have broken down again. Oh well

Rach…this is for you!

Jack gasped for air, every cell in his body was screaming at him. His eyes flicked open and scanned the area.

The scene was bleak, papers on the floor and tables turned. On Tosh's desk was a note. Jack pulled it up and read the words…

**The Harvest will be completed.**

"…Ianto?"

He struggled to his feet and checked the CCTV on Tosh's computer. He saw the intruders enter the Hub and shoot him. As he fell to the ground he saw Ianto attempt to run over to the lifeless Jack, but the intruders restrained him. Since Ianto had lost weight he didn't put up much of a fight. Jack turned away sharply, as Ianto was knocked unconscious and dragged away. Jack turned back to see one of the people look up at the CCTV and smiled with a wild grin.

Jack recognised the smile as the leader of the cannibals. With a swirl of his trench coat he ran out of the Hub and began to call the team back. With respective cries of shock (and Owen swearing) the team gathered outside the information centre. Jack stared at the building, cursing the time it took him to get up.

"Tosh, can you track him?" Asked Jack, distracted by Ianto's coffee mug sitting on the desk in the information centre's window.

"Doing it now." She said absentmindedly tapping at her PDA.

"Are you telling me we have tracking devices on us?" Enquired Gwen, her hands on her hips.

"Do you remember that physical I gave you the day you started?" Owen drawled.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well when I said I was checking your blood, you know for anything that might affect you later… I actually fitted you with a tracker."

Gwen's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you know where I am whenever you feel like it!" I saw you extract blood, how did you get it in me!" All the time that Gwen was shouting at Owen she rubbed her arm where the needle had pierced her.

"Well that is very interesting really!" Said Owen, his trademark smug grin creeped over his lips.

"When the needle went in I pressed the tracker in to your skin, then went deeper for the vein to get the blood. Simple."

Gwen rubbed her arm more. "Could have told me." Owen shrugged and looked over to Tosh and Jack.

Jack was silent (for once) and Tosh was tapping the PDA with ferocity.

"Got him. He's 10 miles from here in an old RAF hanger."

"Life signs?" Asked Jack, his voice shook.

"…Minimal." Whispered Tosh.

"The device can detect your vital signs. So we can prioritise when in a dangerous situation." Mumbled Jack. He whipped round suddenly and headed to the SUV. The others followed suit.

Ianto felt cold. Very cold indeed. He didn't want to wake up, not now, not ever. Jack was dead and the cannibals had taken him to be tortured again.

He opened an eye and saw that the room he was in was like an office. The table had been pushed to the side of the room, he was sat in the swivel chair, his arms were bound together and there was a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth.

His eyes focused more and he saw a young woman sat on the table. She was deathly thin and pale, like a ghost. Ianto started and tried to move with all his might.

She smiled wickedly and walked over to the struggling Welshman. He stopped when her face softened at his side.

"We are being watched by CCTV. I will help you as much as I can but the others are watching me. They don't know I want to help you. This is wrong all wrong." Her voice was soft and youthful, she whispered and cast a glance up to the camera in the corner of the room.

"The device in your arm. Is it a tracker?"

Ianto nodded slowly. The woman cast a glance up to the camera again. The red light had gone. The woman sighed in relief and pulled the gag from Ianto's mouth.

Ianto coughed and tried to speak, but his voice was too weak to speak. She then went round and undid the binds on his wrists. His arms dropped, they ached terribly. Ianto attempted to get up but a pain in his leg stopped him. He looked down to the affected limb and groaned. There was a gash along the shin.

The woman pulled his arm round her shoulders and hauled him to his feet. Even though she was rather thin, she could support Ianto very easily.

"Who are you?" Ianto rasped.

"Eleanor. But call me Ella." She turned to Ianto and smiled. Something in her smile made Ianto's spirits lift. He put an arm round her waist to steady himself, he noticed a gun at her waist.

"What's your name then handsome." Asked Ella, she had walked to the door and opened it. She turned and checked for anyone coming.

"Ianto. Ianto Jones." Replied Ianto, trying to stay polite as usual.

"Hello Ianto. Nice day isn't it?" Said Ella sarcastically. Ianto chuckled, but regretted it when his ribs cried out in pain.

"How fast can your friends get here?"

"If Owen is driving…minutes." Replied Ianto rubbing his ribs tenderly.

"Good. We're gonna need help to get out of here."

Ella lead Ianto down the corridor, at intervals she checked for anyone coming. Ianto was struggling to keep up. His head hurt as did his leg and ribs, but the thought of getting out of that horrible place kept him going.

Suddenly alarms cried out and the corridor was then plunged into darkness. The red lights blared on and off, giving the corridor an eerie glow.

"We have to get out of here now! They can't catch us again." Cried Ella. Her pace quickened. Out of the shadows one of the cannibals hit her over the head. She slumped to the floor, Ianto turned in time to see that familiar grin and then the world went dark.

The Torchwood team clutched onto any available surface as Jack hurtled down roads to Tosh's instructions.

"Next left and we should be there." Mumbled Tosh as she recovered from Jack's last turn.

Jack pulled up at the side of the hanger and opened the boot of the SUV. They all piled out and gathered round the back of the SUV. Jack handed out various weapons. He had his vintage barrel gun, along with a more threatening weapon that he filled with large cylinders.

"Jack, you know that the tests on that thing show that it is very dangerous." Pointed out Owen slowly, he was wary of Jack's wild actions.

Jack ignored him and finished loading the weapon.

"We go in and find Ianto, no prisoners…no mercy. If you find Ianto get him out as fast as you can. If he's…shoot what you can."

Jack turned and briskly walked to the front of the hanger. Tosh, Owen and Gwen turned to each other and exchanged the same worried look.

"God help anyone who he sees in there." Sighed Owen and they all trotted after Jack.

R&R plz Sorry about how late it is.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi there. After extensive thinking I have decided to get this chapter on the road. Plz people don't cry. You will see what I mean when I write this.

This chappie is for a special guy at college that will probably never look at me in the way I want, but I still feel for him.

Rach, you will understand who I mean…enjoy.

Ianto felt cold. Very cold indeed. He didn't want to open his eyes, there was an immense pain behind them that he didn't want to subject to the world. His hands were bound behind him, he deduced that he was back in the office where he was in the first place. He then cast his mind back. How did he get out of here? Then it hit him…Ella.

His eyes snapped open, the glare of the bleached white walls hurt his eyes and the pain behind them intensified. The pain receded, as he grew accustomed to the light. He then saw a figure slumped in a wooden chair, their head was lolling forwards. Brilliant blonde hair billowed in front of her, obscuring her face. Her hands were bound behind her back, her feet were tied up too with thick rope. Blood trickled from the ropes where they had cut into her flesh.

"Ella? Ella, wake up Ella!" whispered Ianto, aware of the camera in the corner of the room. She whimpered softly and lifted her head slowly, groaning as her head was level with Ianto's.

"I had that all planned out. God I'm an idiot." She mumbled, her voice was weak and her words were hard to understand. _Concussion, _thought Ianto.

"You did well for the moment" uttered Ianto, trying to lift her spirits.

"Yeah…I guess. You ok? I don't remember what happened. Are you hurt? I'm _so_ sorry." Her deep blue eyes were filled with tears as she spoke.

"I'm ok. You?"

"My head hurts, I hate blunt objects being lumped on my head."

Ianto snorted, he looked around for a means of escape. He saw that the end of the desk by the wall had sharp corners.

He manoeuvred his way to the desk. He looked up briefly to Ella, she looked at him with a puzzled look. He raised an eyebrow in a knowing way.

He reached the desk and began to rub the fibres on the corner rapidly, he ignored the burning coming from the ropes as they cut deeper into his wrists. Ella sighed like she understood. She attempted to shuffle over, but Ianto heard a hiss of pain. He looked up from his task. She was bent over double, covering a groan of pain with her lips.

"Ella? What's wrong?"

"I…think they broke my ribs." She hissed. The pain stopped and she sat up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She smiled weakly and leaned back. Ianto understood the gesture. He would have to hurry with his ropes to get Ella from hers. He turned the chair slightly so he could see Ella and continued to work.

Jack sent the team off in two groups. Gwen and Toshiko were sent to right of a corridor, Owen was with him. If Jack found Ianto, he wanted him to be seen to immediately.

Tosh and Gwen came to a dead end on their corridor so they headed back, re-checking each room they had passed for Ianto. They kept their bluetooth headsets on standby, ready for any news on Ianto.

They came to the junction where Owen had cast a longing glance back at the women when Jack had pulled him along with him. His mouth had distinctly shaped the words '_oh god save me'_. He had then made a gesture like a hangman's noose around his neck and a yanking motion. As he disappeared round the corner the two women had burst into laughter at the gesture.

They turned the same corner and found that there were many doors ajar. Most of them had large chunks missing from them, obviously where Jack had kicked them with such a force that the wood had splintered.

From the darkness three figures loomed. On Jack's orders Gwen and Tosh fired madly at the shapes. With shrieks and cries the shapes fell to the floor writhing, then the writhing stopped and silence engulfed the corridor. On further inspection (with Gwen's foot), Tosh and Gwen recognised them as the policeman, and two other villagers from the cannibal village.

"Ianto was right. Poor thing, he's already afraid of getting that cottage in the country when he retires." Mumbled Gwen.

Tosh nodded, then continued on into the darkness aiming her gun into the emptiness of each room.

Jack had meticulously kicked each door that he came across with such fury…Owen was afraid to breathe. Owen was also wary of the large cannon perched on his shoulder.

"You know, the tests that Tosh and Ianto had performed on that thing left them both deaf for two days." Pointed out Owen. He was trying to cover the silence.

"Ianto still has a scar on his left thigh. Where that shard of ceiling pierced flew at him. He has nightmares Y'know." Replied jack, after performing a needle kick at the nearest door.

"I'm not even going to ask _how _you know that." Grimaced Owen. Jack heard Owen shudder behind him. For a moment, Jack let a smile cross his face at the memory. Ianto had been moaning about it to Jack, he had simply chuckled.

"Last door in this section." Mumbled Jack. He kicked the door and revealed a surveillance room. Small televisions covered the walls, each screen flickered grey and white. One screen in particular caught Jack's eye.

Ianto was on a wooden chair, bound together. Jack's blood began to boil, he decided that death was too good for the captors. He would torture them till they begged for mercy…then he would kill them.

Then Jack saw that there was another person in the room, her head was hanging over the back of her chair. She seemed to be chatting to Ianto, wincing every so often. He saw that Ianto was rubbing the ropes on his wrists against the desk in the room. Jack smiled at this.

"I guess all that training paid off. Look Owen, I guess I can teach!"

Owen scoffed, but turned at the sound of guns. "Gwen…Tosh." He muttered. Owen made to run to the sound, but Jack pulled him back and shook his head. He recognised the shots from the guns. They were from the right guns and he heard no other gunfire.

They looked closely at the room. Jack used his wrist device to triangulate where Ianto was. The beeping of Jack's wrist device made him run from the room, Owen had to sprint to keep up with Jack.

Ianto was getting tired from cutting through the ropes on his wrists. Ella had chatted to him quietly; the conversation had covered the usual subjects. Family, friends, job and any other area of normal life that seemed to evade Ianto.

Ella knew that Ianto dealt with secret matters from the cannibals. It turned out that she was a police agent that had followed the cannibals and infiltrated the group through a secret means that she refused to tell Ianto. She was 20 years old, lived in London but had moved to Cardiff for the investigation.

Suddenly the ropes broke away and Ianto's arms fell free from their position. The feeling was pure bliss, as the blood returned to his limbs he sighed deeply. He then undid the knots of rope around his ankles and trotted over to Ella.

He undid the ropes around her ankles first, she sighed in pleasure. He then moved to the ropes around her wrists.

"Ianto. You're going to have to grab me when you undo those ropes…I don't have the strength to sit up." Ella murmured.

Ianto agreed softly. As he undid the ropes Ella fell forwards. Groaning softly.

Ianto shifted her weight to his side and helped her walk to the door.

"How do we get out?" He asked racking his brains for an idea.

"Here…let me." She mumbled from his side. The force of her being knocked out was creeping back again.

She pulled a small penknife from her trouser pocket and jammed in the side of the door, she then clicked a switch on the side.

"Stand back…it's pretty powerful."

"What is?" Asked Ianto, but his answer came fast. The door suddenly blew open with such force that splinters showered the two. Ianto blundered out of the room with Ella clinging to him, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly Ianto saw many shapes in the dust from the shattered door. He froze in his position, wishing that he had one last chance to see his friends…before the inevitable came.

Oooooooohhh dam. I see to have left it at a cliffie. Im sooo mean arnt I…oh well!

R&R or no new chappies!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Since you begged, pleaded and cried to know what happens in the next chappie…I'm going to do the next chappie. Aren't I lovely!!

This is another chapter for that guy I like, who…ignores my affections. Since I now have two dvd's of Torchwood (I need the last four or five eps to be released!!!) I can refer back to it. I have watched countrycide three times now and I really wanted to cry when Ianto was beaten to a pulp!

So here you go!!

Ianto covered Ella with his arm, ready to take the bullets from the gun that was visible from the debris. Ianto then heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Thought you could get away boy?" Ianto was staring down the double barrel of a very familiar shotgun and listening to the blood curdling voice that had haunted him ever since that fateful 24 hours in the country.

"And you, we trusted you. Bit sleepy are we? Awww, poor thing." Cooed the disgruntled voice. It was then that Ianto saw the face that had joined his nightmares. He was the person that had kicked him to the floor, bound him and gagged him. Held that meat cleaver to his throat while Ianto muttered a Welsh prayer.

"Piss off. You're monsters that's what you are!" Shouted Ella, her voice was garbled from her concussion.

"Maybe I should shoot your mouth off girlie! They want a harvest…and they will get a harvest." Grumbled the villager.

"Who are 'they'. You mean that someone is controlling you?" Asked Ianto. He was curious at what kind of person…or thing could control an entire village.

The villager's expression changed. He became limp and unresponsive for a little while, and then he lowered the shotgun and began to speak in a dull tone.

"They crave the meat. That's all we are in the end…meat."

Ianto recognised what the villager said. He said the same thing in the country.

"They come back every 10 years for more. It fuels them…keeps them going. They threaten our children. Did you ever wonder why we had no children in the village?"

Ianto shook his head. The thought rang bells in his head; he shifted Ella slightly on his shoulder. Her head lolled slightly, she was weak and needed help.

"They take the children and hold them hostage. We don't want to do it, they make us." The villager bowed his head and shuddered. It was like he was trying to fight off…whatever it was that had control over him. He shifted on his feet then continued to speak.

"When we have gathered enough bodies…they let them go. We then get a reward. A feeling…a feeling of happiness. It makes me happy. That woman that you know will understand. I told her that it made me happy, she gave me a funny look. Like it was shocking." He snorted in laughter.

Then the villager relaxed, he then pulled the shotgun up to Ianto's face.

"Too bad I'll have to blow that face off yours onto that wall. And you girlie."

Ianto prepared for the inevitable. But it never came. He heard the shot…but nothing happened.

It was then that Ianto decided that life was strange like that.

Tosh and Gwen had made their way up the corridors, following the route that Jack and Owen (but mainly Jack) had made through the warehouse. They came upon a CCTV room.

On the floor Gwen could see splintered wood on the floor.

"I think Jack and Owen have been in here. And from the way that the splinters are scattered on the floor. Jack saw something that made him want to run." Gwen looked up at the screens as she spoke. Gwen then saw two wooden chairs in a room, rope on the floor and splintered wood littering the floor.

"I think Ianto has escaped…Jack's gone to help him. C'mon!"

Tosh and Gwen pelted down the corridor until they heard a deafening bang.

"I know that sound." Muttered Tosh. "That's Jack's gun…isn't it?"

Ianto was amazed at how death felt. It was like life really…hang on! He was alive!

He opened his eyes and looked at where the shotgun had been aimed at his head. Instead he saw a strong jaw and bright eyes that made his heart jump.

"Jack?" Ianto seemed to have lost his voice. It cracked slightly as he spoke. Ianto was then aware that Ella was slipping more on his shoulder. He gently lowered her to the floor and attempted to speak to her.

"Ella? Can you hear me?"

Owen walked forwards and checked her over.

"They really did a number on your ribs, didn't they. And this concussion has just got to be a pain?"

"Wanna find out mate. One swift punch and I could make you see stars." Ella lengthened the last word even though she was struggling with a massive headache. Owen smiled.

"Why do I always go for the feisty ones?" He asked to no one in particular. Ella grinned slightly; she shifted uncomfortable and sighed in pain. Owen reacted to this and pulled out a threatening hypodermic needle. Ella stared at the needle with wide eyes and started to back away.

"Oh c'mon! Its only a tiny needle, wont 'urt." Chided Owen.

"I can stare down the barrel of a gun, run through fire and all that brave stuff. But there is one thing I cannot stand and that is needles." Ella shuddered as Owen edged closer with the threatening point. Ella stopped moving as her ribs cried out in protest.

She nodded to have the needle, but her hand flew out and found Ianto's shoulder. She grasped it firmly as Owen slipped the needle into her arm. She breathed out heavily as Owen pulled back.

"Don't ever, ever, EVER do that again! Or so help me I will shove all your medical gear where the sun don't shine!" Ella growled as she rubbed her arm.

"Glad to hear you feel better. You'll be thanking me later." Chortled Owen.

All the while Jack had been running tests on the dead villager with his wrist device. It seemed that there was something controlling the body.

"Ianto, did this guy seem…strange to you? 'Cause it looks like this guy has been dead for four hours…at least."

"What? He spoke to Ella and me. He said that something had been holding the village's children for human meat." Replied Ianto, with a puzzled look.

"Well I think we're dealin' with some old friends. Eh Owen."

"What do you mean? I've never heard of an alien that posses bodies, let alone dead ones." Ianto asked. He had been with Torchwood a year and had never seen a report on any alien like the description in the archives.

"It was way back. Owen had been with Torchwood 3 weeks, when we got a report of people acting out of character for two days, going on a killing spree, stripping the bodies, then keeling over. We had a look into it and low and behold we found a breed of alien that planted devices in humans to make them get human meat and give it to them. Sadly the control slowly kills the body, this is what has happened to Mr Cannibal."

Ianto looked at Jack with the same puzzled look, to be honest his expression hadn't changed.

Ella looked at the three men and shook her head.

"Hold on! Aliens! What the fuck are you on about?" No one paid attention to her.

"But I have looked through all the records in the archives from 50 years ago. Nothing is in there about anything like this. What happened?" Asked Ianto.

Owen stood up and walked away from Ella. He sighed and turned to look at Ianto.

"The records were destroyed when the Canary wharf thing happened. I was posted at Torchwood London for my first 3 months, then I moved to Cardiff when I got promoted. It was when I was a trainee doctor. I went to London to train up. When I was fully qualified Jack asked me to join and I jumped for the chance to be in control of my own…'department', as Jack put it."

Suddenly there was a loud band and the warehouse shook.

"Ok party's over guys lets move." Cried Jack over the din of the warehouse shaking.

"What about the cannibals? It's my mission to get them back to a federal prison and kept there!" Cried Ella as Owen and Ianto pulled her to her feet.

"Fine! You can stay here and get blown to bits if you want! Me, I feel like getting' outa here and seeing daylight!" Roared Jack over the rumbling.

Ella stared at Jack with determination, but she stood down and attempted to walk. Her legs gave way and she slumped on Ianto's shoulder. Jack thought fast, with one swift movement she was slung over his shoulder in the most unceremonious fashion. She clung to Jack with all her strength as he pelted back towards the exit.

"I hope Tosh and Gwen have the sense to get out of this place." Called Owen as they rounded another corner. His question was answered as he passed the two women clinging to the walls.

"MOVE! NOW!" Shouted Jack as he swept by the figures. Gwen and Tosh looked at each other as he passed; they joined the others through the corridors. As they rounded the final corner they all saw the daylight and ran faster.

Jack made the mistake of looking behind him; he saw the creatures that had controlled the cannibals. They were chasing them.

They were thin and black, like the shadows that you see in summer. They clung to the walls and scurried like insects towards the team with such speed that they were gaining fast.

Jack was the first to burst into the light, closely followed by Ianto and Owen with Toshiko and Gwen pulling up the rear.

Jack turned back to the approaching figures, he smiled menacingly. Owen had pulled his gun and was prepared to fire. Jack put his hand on the barrel and pushed it away while shaking his head, still smiling that smile that made Owen's blood run cold.

Owen then realised what was happening and smiled the same smile.

As the creatures burst from the warehouse they exploded into wisps of smoke as they hit the air.

"What happened to them Jack? Why did they do that?" Asked Gwen panting slightly.

Jack turned to her; his menacing smile was replaced with that American smile that made her blush.

"They hate UV rays, that's why they chose to attack in low light or darkness. This bright light disagrees with them." He chuckled and walked over to Ianto.

He had slumped to the floor, exhausted from the effort of escaping. Jack knelt down and enveloped him in an embrace that made Ianto feel so much better.

"We missed you Y'know. Couldn't cope without your coffee…or that witty banter of yours."

Ianto smiled into Jack's chest at this. He wrapped his arms around Jack and willed him to never let go.

Ella had been sent on her way, she had done her job and was off on her next adventure. Sadly Ianto had to wipe her memory of himself and the others because of the alien incident. She had happily left the warehouse without a second glance. This had upset Ianto because he really did like her; she would have done well in Torchwood. Owen also seemed upset that a girl like her would have to go back to London.

At the Hub Owen had said that Ianto had a slight concussion, the cuts on his wrists would go and a good long sleep wouldn't go amiss. Gwen and Tosh had both hugged Ianto tightly when he had escaped from the wrath of Owen Harper and slumped into the couch nearby.

He smiled at the fact that they had said that if he promised to never go walkabouts again they would clean up the Hub everyday for a week. Owen agreed with this, he had advised a week of relaxation to aid with the injuries to his wrists.

Ianto had simply said that a good night's sleep would be all he needed and he would be right as rain in the morning.

As the others said their goodbyes at the end of the day, Jack sauntered down from the boardroom and smiled at Ianto.

It was then that Ianto had the revelation that he was just as important to Torchwood as all the other members.

And as Jack drove Ianto home he felt at peace with the world, he no longer felt distant…but he knew he was in for a long night with nightmares, but he would look forward to the next morning and those shining faces glad that he was still alive.

There. END. Look out for a new story this coming weekend!!!!!!! R&R


End file.
